


Hold Me Now (Original Work)

by SarahLannister



Series: Ramen Soup (And Other Stories) [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Shower Sex, Taigo x Shasta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: Sometimes, after a rough shift, all you need is some shower sex and cake...
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship, Taigo x Shasta, original male character x original female character - Relationship
Series: Ramen Soup (And Other Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752280
Kudos: 9





	Hold Me Now (Original Work)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note** : Aaand we're back with more original fictional hijinks. This one takes place about a year or so after "Hysteria". It's pretty much my main attempt at writing a shower sex scene.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> -SARAH

**Hold Me Now**

Keys skittering across the hall table, Taigo shrugged out of his coat and trudged towards the kitchen, his head still ringing with the sound of sirens and chaos. He winced, rubbing his temples, itching for a couple of aspirin or a few fingers of whiskey.

Breathing in deeply, he sighed in relief, glad to be home as he inhaled the now familiar scent of powdered sugar that seemed to perminate the walls.

“Hey.” He said, voice low as he stepped into the kitchen to see Shasta, back to him, humming away as she mixed up some sugary concoction. Coming up behind her, Taigo wrapped his arms around her waist and she startled from her reverie, catching her earphones before they plopped into the mixing bowl.

“Ooh, hi!” she gasped, turning and smiling buck toothed at him; “You scared me- what’re you doing home so early?”

Taigo scratched the back of his head and glanced around at nothing.

“Boss ordered me to take a month off…”

“Ohh, is everything alright, Doc?” Shasta’s smile faltered as she stashed the icing in the fridge, a frown wrinkling her face.

Inhaling sharply, Taigo closed his eyes and tried not to think of how much of a cluster-fuck the day had been, yet burned into the back of his eyelids, the trauma of the last thirty six hours was impossible to ignore.

“It was a _bloodbath_ …” He started grimly, leaning on the counter top and drumming his fingers against the formica. 

“Jesus…” Shasta placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his; “...Any survivors?”

Taigo opened his eyes and his lip thinned as he met her evergreen gaze. A lump formed in his throat and he tried to get the word out but thought better.

“ _Taigo…_ ” Her thumbs swirled over the angles of his jaw, catching against the three days of stubble; “Tell me what you need.”

“A bit of _good_ news wouldn’t hurt…” Taigo murmured, sighing deeply.

Shasta nodded and kissed him soothingly.

“Go take a shower. Wash off the day. You must be exhausted to say the least..”

“Yes, ma’am. Care to join me?” Taigo licked his lips, tired but hopeful. She chuckled softly and nodded as they parted.

“I’ll join you in a second. Just gotta ice my buns.”

“I’d like to ice _your_ buns-”

Shasta groaned and lightly slapped his chest.

“Walked right into that one, didn’t I? Heh, go on, get the water warmed up. I’ll be along in a bit.”

Taigo exhaled deeply and nodded, pecking her gently on the lips before tugging at his tie, kicking his shoes off as he headed towards the bathroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, Shasta glanced after him, pausing for a moment before she pulled the icing mix from the fridge.

Adding some pink food coloring, she worked quickly to decorate the small cake she’d made earlier.

With shaking hands, she added the final flourishes before carefully sliding the concoction into a cardboard box and storing it in the fridge to chill, her heart racing all the while. Smiling knowingly to herself, she pulled her hair free from its bun and followed Taigo into the bathroom.

Steam unfurled from the room as she slowly opened the door, stepping onto the tiled floor.

Already naked and waiting, Taigo smiled weakly and reached out to take her hand.

He found himself growing restless, drinking in the sight of her pale legs, muscular and strong but marred by long, thin red scars that made him frown momentarily before his eyes swept up towards her face.

 _"Shasta…”_ Taigo couldn't hide the need in his voice. She smirked, immediately knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Need you so much..."Taigo stuttered out but Shasta was in front of him in three steps, her fingers brushing against his lips to silence him. She tilted her head to the side and chuckled throatily at the hot blush that rose on his cheeks.

"You talk too much, Doc. But not to worry, I can think of a few fun things to do with that mouth of yours..."

And that was it. 

All of Taigo’'s resolve broke in an instance. He swept his hands across her neck, one in her hair whilst the other moved to her cheek as he pulled her into the shower for a kiss that left them both breathless. Shasta gasped against him and opened her mouth, letting him taste the minty freshness of her toothpaste. Turning her sharply, he pressed her back into the warm tiles of the shower and she jumped, briefly breaking their cinch as she found herself soaked by the warm spray of water.

" _D-Doc!_ Love the enthusiasm but..uh... I was planning on sleeping in this shirt-!"

Taigo frowned slightly but shook his head before sweeping his hands down to pop the buttons on the flannel and he let a happy sigh escape him upon seeing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Pushing the fabric off her shoulders he pulled it off her completely and tossed it to the floor before licking a hot trail along her neck, over her collarbone and down towards her chest.

Shasta groaned with pleasure, her fingers tangling in his wet hair and her breathing heavy as he continued to kiss, suck and lick all the way down over her stomach and hips, pausing briefly to run a finger over the waistband of her shorts. Crouching on the shower floor, he looked up at her with quiet longing in his baby blue eyes.

"Do you wish me to continue?" He asked, voice low and husky.

"Y-Yes, Doc. God, don't you _dare_ stop on me now!" Shasta replied, her voice an octave higher than usual and clouded with lust. A relieved smile crossed the doctor’s face and he hooked two fingers into the band, pulling the white fabric down to her knees until her shorts also joined the crumpled, wet flannel shirt on the floor nearby.

She was equally naked underneath and he sighed, gazing reverently at the pale flesh of her thighs. He decided not to dwell too much on the obvious signs of old traumas marred upon her skin, taking instead to placing his hands against her hips and rest his head against her pelvis, peppering her with sweet kisses that raised goosebumps upon her despite the warmth of the water showering them both in a steady stream.

"I’ll go slow-"

" _Taigo, just fuck me, please_!" Shasta cried out, parting her legs just enough for him to take the hint and he couldn't help but chuckle at the effect he was having on her from such simple, almost chaste touches. He stood upright once more and moved his hands to cup her buttocks as he leaned into her, pressing her back against the warm tiles.

His mouth was on hers in an instant and she made all manner of approving noises against his lips, her hands fumbling everywhere at once- on his chest, raking through his hair, winding around his waist before gripping his forearms as one of her legs bent around his and tried to encourage him to penetrate her but Taigo had far more patience despite the heat of the moment.

He wanted this to last, to savor their time together and so pulling back from their passionate kiss, he cast her a wide, toothy grin as his thumbs traced lazy circles along her hip bones.

"Tell me what you want from me, Shasta." He whispered, his breath warm and luscious against her left ear.

Shasta keened cat-like and her eyes fluttered shut for just a moment before she took his hands and guided them to her breasts letting his fingers ghost over her already taunt nipples. Taigo smirked against her neck and grazed her with his teeth before he cupped her breasts in both hands and gently touched her, swirling his thumbs over the hardened flesh slick with water and heaving as she mumbled breathily.

Taigo bent slightly to take a nipple delicately into his mouth, giving it a long and slow suckle. Shasta cried out and her back arched involuntarily pressing her even further against his face.

_"Aaah..! Y-yes!"_

Taigo flicked his tongue and lightly brushed her nipple with his teeth before releasing it in order to give the other the same blissful treatment. His hands slipped downward towards her waist once more and ghosted over the scars on her stomach with the lightest of touches sending electricity dancing across her skin and a shudder up her spine.

Mimicking his actions with trembling hands, Shasta reached for him and trailed her nails down over his chest, feeling surprisingly taut muscles despite his lithe physique and Taigo paused, shivering gently as she circled one of his own nipples with her index finger before she gave a playful pinch and caused him to yelp.

She giggled, biting her bottom lip and grinning all the while.

Taigo took a step backwards and dropped his hands back to her buttocks, holding her just at arm's length to take in her entire naked, wet form. He smiled. With her bright pink hair plastered to her face and sticking to the top of her breasts, she was radiant despite the many scars and he cupped her chin, following her wide eyed gaze as she appreciated his own form.

"I love you, Taigo..." she breezed, her hazel eyes fixed on the wispy tuft of silvery hair leading towards his groin.

"Ditto." he replied with amusement, kissing her deeply.

Shasta smiled and ran her fingers up and down his back, feeling any residual tension in his spine wash away with the hot water. The need within her was maddening and feeling daring, she grabbed his ass just hard enough to leave nail marks pulling him closer to fill the gap between them and feel the tip of his erection brush against her inner thighs.

"Y-You want it-?" he gasped against her lips and she chuckled throatily, swiveling her hips just enough to get the point across. She nodded and he let a low groan escape him before he took her legs and hoisted her up, feeling them instinctively wrap around his waist as he carried her with ease.

 _"Taigo...!"_ Shasta cried, feeling a pleasurable stretch as he moved with aching slowness, inching into her just enough to make her head fall back against the tiles. With one hand holding her steady, the other tangled in her hair and the doctor kissed her with every ounce of love, passion and energy he had in him.

Their tongues danced together, the taste of vanilla and mint mingling to make Shasta's head swim with a tantalising mixture of lust, love and desperate longing. Her own hips began to move, trying to buck against his in a bid to find more friction but Taigo took his time, mindful of not wanting to hurt her as he inched in a little more, distracting her with deep kisses until she was practically panting against him.

 _"Gods, Shasta...!"_ he found himself eking out before, feeling the last shred of his patience begin to thin, he gave a slow thrust of his hips and finally bottomed out inside of her. She bit his lip and her nails dug into his shoulders just enough to hurt but Taigo didn't mind.

He sensed she was enjoying herself but he still needed to see the pleasure on her face, pulling back just enough to watch each gasp, each moan and cry he pulled from her as his hips rolled in long, languid snaps, feeling as though she was made just for him.

Taigo continued to kiss her, the hand at her hip now braced against the tiles as he pressed her body hard into them to steady her. One of Shasta's arms wound around his neck and her eyes fluttered shut as all manner of wanton noises escaped her lips. 

He picked up the pace slightly and she responded by grabbing his free wrist, pulling his hand down to where their bodies joined urging him to touch her even further.

"Shas..." he murmured, his fingers fumbling around against her pubic bone until he found what she needed, earning a high pitched cry of pleasure right in his ear before she twisted and grinded against him eager for him to repeat the action.

_"A-aahh!"_

"Shasta...that... _ohh.._ " Taigo fought so hard against the urge but it was no use. His eyes flickered shut and he continued to rub her clit in slow, lazy circles, relishing the way she twitched and spasmed around him.

This was so much different to anything he'd felt before during a tryst and though he tried hard to hold back, Taigo could feel a delectable ember of rising heat burn hard inside his stomach. He was achingly close to the edge, almost ready to send Shasta tumbling off the cliff with him. 

Grazing her neck with his teeth, his movements became faster, urgent and erratic and soon she was crying out in near incomprehensible vowel sounds, her hands fisting his hair hard enough to hurt as she orgasmed hard around him.

That was enough to trigger Taigo's own release and he yelled out her name once more, spilling himself deep within her as white stars exploded behind his eyelids, the sensory overload unlike anything he'd experienced before.

He shivered, his skin tingling with the aftershocks until, boneless and spent, he finally placed Shasta's feet back down on the floor and slumped against her, the water becoming lukewarm in the interim as they stood panting hard and heavy in the shower area.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment as they held each other, content to just let the water rain down upon them until it got unbearably cold. Grabbing a large towel, Taigo took to gently drying off his lover, kissing her sweetly. Scooping her up in his arms, Taigo carried Shasta towards their bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He quickly dried himself before laying beside her.

The chill from the open window quickly made them both burrow under the comforter. Safe in each other’s arms, Taigo sighed happily as he rested his head on Shasta’s stomach, exhausted in the best possible way. Just as he was about to give in and fall asleep, however, she stroked his head and inhaled a sharp breath.

“Hey, Doc?”

“Mmm?” He replied sleepily.

“You said you wanted some good news, right?”

“Yeah…?” Taigo blinked and scrubbed at his eyes, peering up at her curiously.

Shasta averted her gaze for a moment before smiling and leaning down to kiss him.

“Sleep for a bit. I’ll tell you later.”

Normally, Taigo would’ve questioned her but between regular workday exhaustion and the lull of a post coital coma, he didn’t argue, taking to cuddling her tightly as he drifted off into a blissful slumber…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is an original work by the author known as Sarah Lannister. Please do not copy, edit or redistribute without express permission. Basically, don't be a dick.


End file.
